U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/527,387, 13/527,426 and 13/528,283 describe inter alia certain metalloenzyme inhibitor compounds and their use as fungicides. The disclosure of each application is expressly incorporated by reference herein. Each of these patent applications describe various routes to generate metalloenzyme inhibiting fungicides. It may be advantageous to provide more direct and efficient methods for the preparation of metalloenzyme inhibiting fungicides and related compounds, e.g., by the use of reagents and/or chemical intermediates which provide improved time and cost efficiency.